Alexandra Fowl: The Empire
by Arrianarose1973
Summary: Alexandra Fowl is the twin brother of Artemis. However,her father does not want a daughter. He wants a perfect heir,and Alexandra, with her innocence and sense of right and wrong, is not that heir. So what to do with Alex?
1. SummaryWelcome

Hi everyone!!

So this is my first fanfiction, and I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head. I would appreciate it if you guys could review just so I can decide if I'm going to work on this story at all. I'm really busy, I'm on 3 softball teams and I have to umpire little kids, so I really don't need to add another thing to my schedule. On that note, let me apologize in advance if I take a while between updates! As I said, I'm really busy and Fan Fiction is not on the top of my list.

So here's the summary: Alexandra Fowl is the twin brother of Artemis. However, her father does not want a daughter. He wants a perfect heir. So what to do with Alex? Her journey will take her into contact with the fairies and her brother, and hopefully their experiences will change them both.

I would also like to add that again, this is my first story. I have no experience writing and am trying to find my own writing style. Please bear with me!!

Thanks!!! Arianna Rose


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sky was low in the clouds as the man stood outside his wife's hospital room. Normally he would be inside; helping his wife through her labor, but the doctors had agreed that his presence was not helping at all. As the man thought back to his behavior inside room 337, he had to agree that his outburst was not what his wife needed. However, the man knew that while the doctors did not understand, his wife did. A look in her eyes, through the pain and the exhaustion, and he saw her love and forgiveness that would always be there, he hoped. Perhaps he took this love and forgiveness for granted, he thought as he paced outside of room 337. He knew his wife, his Angeline, was getting the best care possible. Even if his money did not ensure this, the fear he inspired in the attending physicians would. Nobody crossed this man.

Hours later, he was awakened by the cry of a baby. While most parents would be filled with joy at the sound of their child's first cry, the man did not think of teaching the child about baseball and playing with him. No, his first thought was of how he would train the child to take his place, to be the heir of a mighty empire that would continue in his absence, after his death. He knew that his son had to be ready to take up the throne, to become the fearful presence in Europe and Asia, the throne that was the head of the criminal empire of the world. His son, and only his son, would be fit to come up and take his place. The man had to ensure that the son would be trained, starting from birth to become the cold, cruel, yet efficient man he was. There was no room for failure.

When the doctor came out and motioned the man to follow him inside, the man motioned to the human mountain to stay outside, not to let anyone in. The human mountain was considered one of the best in Europe, and the man had called in some favors to get this Butler assigned to his son. But then again, it was necessary. There was no point in not calling favors if the empire ended, and without the son, there was no doubt that the empire would end with the man's death.

With a nod, the Butler took up a defensive position outside the door, with one hand on his Sig, daring anyone to come within 100 yards of his target. The Butler knew that this job was his, and he would not fail. There had been failures in the past, but he could not afford such foolishness now. There was a new challenge in his life, and one he intended to meet head on. This was the job he was made for, the decision his parents made for him when he was seven years old. Madame Ko was an exceptional woman, and she was very good at what she did. When she tried to turn young happy children into emotionless bodyguards, she succeeded. This was what he was raised to do. Not to let anyone in, not to allow anyone to harm his target, his mark, his new ward. There was no room for failure.

When the man entered the hotel room, he was both pleasantly and unpleasantly surprised. There was his son, the new heir to the empire. He looked good enough, had a chance to become what the man wanted. Pale skin, raven hair, and piercing blue eyes that were able to stop the man in his tracks just by looking at them. Those eyes had potential, he observed. They could be trained, cultivated, into heart piercing daggers that could accomplish much. How few people realized the types of things that could be done by, shall we say, quiet persuasion! Yes, this boy had potential; he could feel it in his bones. If the man played the cards properly, then he could have a perfect heir. He smiled.

The son, the decent child, was lying in the incubator. However, the surprise for the man was the bundle in his wife's arms. He frowned. There was supposed to only be one child, not two. He raised his eyebrows at his wife, nodding to the bundle in her arms.

"I believe that the doctors informed me we were to have one child, a son," the man said.

"The doctor told me that too, my dear. However, it seems that they missed something! Isn't it wonderful, Timmy? Now we have a daughter as well as a son!" his wife replied, oblivious to the turmoil inside the man.

Indeed, the man was furious! At the doctors, of course, and at the mere fact that there was another child. How could the doctors have missed the fact that his wife was having twins? It could have seriously complicated the pregnancy and labor, and his heir, not to mention his social coordinator, may have been injured or killed. It simply would not do. The doctors who had examined his wife would soon find that some of their more…questionable activities may or may have not been released to one of the man's contacts in the press, one who was adept at causing scandals and ruining lives. It of course did not matter that there was absolutely no reason to even suspect that the doctors had done any of these activities, but c'est la vie. That's life, and the men who may have ruined his plans deserved to suffer.

But what to do about the other child, the girl? He had no room for her in his plans, and taking the time to train her may take away time from training his heir. This girl, she had none of the potential that the son had. Her eyes, a greenish hazel, held all of the innocence in the world. There was no way that she could be trained for the empire. As he watched his wife hold his daughter, he vowed that there was no way he would let this girl, this weakness, hurt the empire. He had spent far too long building it up, and there was no way that he was going to let an insignificant girl, with innocence in her eyes and beauty in her features, ruin his plans. He would have to think carefully about how to proceed. She could be an asset, perhaps, with her beauty and innocence. A girl attracts far less attention in the criminal field that a boy, so perhaps she could be used for more covert operations. But there were many things that had to be worked out, and he need to instill in his son the way to be a proper heir to the Fowl Empire.

Inside hotel room 337, Artemis and Alexandra Rose Fowl slept, and were oblivious to the plans that their father was making around them. There was no room for failure.


End file.
